Octopus
The Octopus an underwater creature that is a Recurring character in the Rabbids series. Octopuses are one of the many creatures the Rabbids tend to annoy and abuse. Typically, Rabbids use octopuses to play tug war, often resulting in the octopus slamming itself humorously into one of the Rabbids' faces. In the games Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 - In Rayman Raving Rabbids 2, the Rabbids whack octopuses against rocks in one of the mini-games Rabbids Go Home - During several cutscenes, the Rabbids play tug war with an octopus. Octopus also appear as living XS Stuff that usually flees from the Rabbids, forcing them to chase after them in order to collect them. In the level Atomic Rabbid Blast, special green luminescent octopus appear inside the Power Plant and are implied to have been mutated by radioactivity. Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time - When the time washing machine is traveling through the space-time vortex, sometimes an octopus will appear. Rabbids Big Bang - An octopus can be used to cutomize your Rabbid In the TV series An octopus is seen very often in Rabbids Invasion as an on and off villain. It appears in the episodes Rabbid Mollusk as the main antagonist. Octopuses appear to posses greater intelligence than the Rabbids. In Rabbid Mollusk a rabbid wears it like it's his hair. The Octopus then teases him but very soon begins to attack the other rabbids, who pull it's tentacles and send it flyng to Louie's window,who kicks it. At the end of the episode the octopus falls onto the window of the Fugitive's car and causes both of them to crash. However they survived and the octopus had landed on Mona (Louie's wife)'s face. In Kite Rabbids the rabbids use it to play with the fan, who is not very happy about this but is rather angry. He appears in Rabbid Elevation where a rabbid used it once again as his hair. And is seen floating when the elevator starts falling very fast at the end it and the rabbids see a light and think it's the moon, but only for them to see that they just crashed. It is seen again in N°98004 the animals where it is one of the test subjects and Jessica want him to win since he was the most intelligent of them all. It manages to do all the tests right exept the last one where the rabbid tries to hit a fly with chicken eggs. But he just kept stopping the octopus from reaching the donut and, at the end the rabbid even throws an egg in it's face. The scientists then open trapdoors to all animals and they fall down. In Rabbid Rules of order,he tries to go to the bathroom but the lifeguard rabbid doesn't let him,but he managed to go anyway,at the end the rabbid kicked him in the ocean, his ferocius Mother then forced the rabbid to serve him. He appears shortly in the episode Rabbid Test Pilot, where it is revealed he was captured and frozen for buying and eating. However he is soon released and manages to escape. image-7596_52186DDC.jpg rabbids-lessons-2.jpg Trivia The octopus doesent seem to be antagonistic at all in Rabbid Elevation and N°98004. Also becouse of this it is unknown if its the same octopus from Rabbid Mollusk . Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Characters from Rabbids Invasion Category:Characters from Rabbids go home